of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvia
Salvia is a Tiste Hora who makes her appearance in Book Two, where she quite literally, shadows Damien. Background Salvia is one of the earliest of the Tiste Hora having been brought into the multiverse shortly after the War in Heaven. While at an age that would be considered young by her people's standards, she had been captured with others by Tiste who felt the rebel offspring could be brought into the light. Their attempts involved trying to remove 'dark essence' from their spirits, and replace them with 'light essence', this process proved most painful. Eventually she, and the others escaped, but found them selves considered tainted by their kin. Thus she, like many others, fled to Earth. There she formed a relationship with a fellow outcast, one that would bring forth a son upon the planet. Her involvement in ancient history is varied, and unclear as most records of her did not survive. If she ever was apart of some ancient pantheon it can be sure that the culture has since faded away. During the rise of Jal, she had acted as a messenger for Mer, spreading the word of his offer to the other Tiste Hora. It was this involvement that ultimately had her targeted by the Tiste Longa who managed to slay her mate, and son before the wars end. She fled to the multiverse, not to return, that is until she was plucked from the fabric of time, and space. For a parchment mentioning her as Salvia Clemet had been procured from Egypt by an Alchemist, who sought Immortality. The Alchemist gazed upon the human form of Salvia, looking at his notes fearing he may have made some mistake. Salvia was annoyed at not only being brought their but also at the Alchemist's neglect, and demanded to know why she had been brought to his domain. The Alchemist satisfied by her announcement at being the Salvia Clemet of the parchment informed her of his desire for immortality, and how, being summoned she must do as he commands. At first it seemed to her the man over estimated his power until it became clear, with a simple glance, that the mystic powers with in the room were strong. She was not about to show weakness though, and thus spoke; "You may be right, though you forget, no service comes with out a price. For my part, what is your payment?" The Alchemist looked at the parchment, realising symbols he had neglected earlier. "Does it matter demon? I have the summons!" Salvia frowned, "Surely a man of faith would not bring a woman into an unfair trade? My master would be very displeased, neigh, Mer would gleam to have you." The Alchemist grinned, "And he shall not, for I shall be immortal, I can shape the world as I please, I could-" Salvia crossed her arms, "There are rules to these things, rules much older then you, sir. Do you truly feel some parchment gives you command of me? Behold!" There were rules, and she almost broke one of them, she had to think of an alternative, she quickly used her mind to cause a bottle to fly across the room. "I could burn this place down if I so desired." The Alchemist looked at her, "Then do it." She just stood, and cried out taking on a deep unholy voice. Which was responded in equally powerful words. She subsided, "Let us trade." She said, the alchemist laughed. As he did so Salvia heard a noise upstairs, a young child. "You may indeed live forever, perhaps escape the punishment of Mer, but know this, if you continue to miss use the rules, and codes of immortal kind your sins will be punished though your sons, and their sons, and all the sons after them. You shall become a blight upon your family name, never shall a single son enter the gates of heaven." The Alchemist stopped laughing; "Very well, wicked one, what would be a fair trade?" Salvia smiled, "You know full, and well what I must offer, all I ask, is that I be compensated in return. Your blood, and soul." The Alchemist was slow to respond, he was to be immortal after all. With the bargain signed in the blood he would owe the ritual began, the potion formed into a deep red, chunks of mystic fruits from the east soaked up the blood of the Hora, as her spirit stired, and finally settled in the substance. She smiled most fondly at the idiocy of the mortal, for he did not have the full legend of the Parchment, and knew not what he had done. She worked all night, getting the mixture just right, filling the man with a lust for eternity. However, this lust soon lead to the plots undoing, for the Alchemist began to ponder in more detail what immortality would bring. Her hold faded on him, for he had suddenly been enlightened. He approached her in the study, telling her the deal was off. She laughed, "You have signed a contract, and by Mer this contract is binding." Their debacle was cut short as events took a drastic turn, for the son of the Alchemist had taken the potion gaging with sickness as the living substance infested his body. The Alchemist, now enlightened, feared for his sons safety thus hiding him away until the demon could be banished. It was at this point that Salvia had a conflict, she could, as the Alchemist feared, rip the soul fragment from the boy, or she could give into something that stired within her. This strung a bond, the result of a part of her soul being inside another had at one point gave her a since of power but now, now it reminded her of a time long gone. The boys appearance did little to halt this expanding emotion, an emotion she ultimately embraced. Soon the Alchemist became certain Salvia had been banished, and thus released the boy after a month of dealing with Salvia's haunting of the grounds. He confessed all to the boy, who fled the estate, intent to never return. His shadow, inevitably followed. Prior to Book Two In 1510, Damien had been dwelling with a family of Gypsies for two years. During this time Salvia took on the alias of Silvia, and enjoyed the life style experienced by the nomads. However, in 1510 an order had been given that resulted in the death of the gypsies. Like Damien, Salvia was displeased, her only reconciliation was that the Gypsies had started to be concerned by Damien's apparent lack of ageing. Salvia followed Damien to England where he was imprisoned, and wished his guards dead. Still wanting to lash out the guards who ended her time among the gypsies, she complied, using the English guards to relieve her frustration. Oddly this lead to Damien gaining favor with the future king of England in 1511. Sometime after this she travelled with Damien to Japan. Book Two Her existence is first hinted at with the smile upon Damien's shadow after he pulls him self out of the water. It is revealed that this shadow possessed him for a moment to free him from his noose while filling his heart with hate towards those who brought him to such a level of thought. We are told that Damien is special only in a why his shadow truely knows. Latter it can be assumed the student from the libuary was her as both her, and Klemetzu look similiar to each other, in the sense that both have long black hair. Klementzu also sounds like a variant of Clemet. In the libuary she is shown to understand what Damien is going though, and speaks on the cycles of life, suggesting that they are merely something to come to terms with. Salvia is rendered unable to help Damien when he is ambushed by Sabatian, his defeat, and her feeling of helplessness leads her to attempt to bring out his swordsmanship by attacking him under the alias of Klemetzu, ultimately unleashing his inner bloodlust, and familiarity with the blade. -incomplete- Book Three Some subtle hints of her presence may be noted though she doesn't interact with Damien directly until taking the form of Sal Clemetine, from Cold Harbor. -incomplete- Personality "Events tend to recur in cycles, coming to terms with those cycles is one of the many steps towards maturity. It is perhaps the hardest of lessons learned." - Book Two Salvia's personality is obscured to readers as rarely are her thoughts ever given. Not only that but it seems she has a habit of 'playing the role'. Creating personalities to fit her situation. It could be that her only real self is the self presented in her backstory. Which seems to suggest that her shadowing of Damien is partly from a sense of Maternal duty. Something apparently not often found in Tiste Hora, who prefer to see half-hora as challenges or beings whose powers are best brought to the surface by taunts. If her words as the Student can be seen as any reflection of her character she is familiar with the story of Dr. Faustus, and finds the character of Mephistopheles to be most intriguing (going so far as to appear before Damien with a copy of an opera of the same name). Something that may be a reflection upon her self. She also becomes saddened upon telling Damien that life's cycles are just something one has to come to terms with, which might suggest that she her self has yet to do so. Her reactions at various points shows that she can't stand being powerless. This might have contributed to her Soul Addiction, hinted at during her conversation with 'the voice'. Her Soul Addiction is further revealed by her withdraw while in the presence of Damien after saving him from Dr. Mosley. She often thought of hunger, and how Damien's spirit might taste. When her conversation with him went sour she took the opportunity to find out, as well as possess him for a time. Editors Note: Salvia's true self is best viewed in her talk to Williams, and during Book Three. Aliases Clemet is a name she has used for a long time, usually in reference to her chosen human form. A form she usually only takes if she has to physically interact with mortals. Something she does either out of necessity, desire, or boredom. She has found, like other Tiste Hora, that the souls of mortals are more easily siphoned if they have concern for the siphoned, in this case, the power of love merely compels the energy. Most of her aliases will be a variant of this name, for example, Clemethia was the name used to provoke her as a goddess in ancient times. Clemetine is the name she has been known to use should she need to be, or at least appear to be, the righteous person in a situation. She may also use the name Clem should she take on a more monstrous appearance. In at least one case she took on a form much like that of Kitsune spirit of Ancient Japan, calling her self Klemetzu-ore-sama (Klemetzu my esteemed self), which seems to imply arrogance. Something that might explain her comment "Here, thought Klematzu her foe a mouse." upon retreating. She has made considerable use of two Aliases, Clemetine (the Student), and Sal Clemetine, the teenage witch. Sal is a young super sent away by her family for her dark powers. She however insists her powers are gifts meant to help people. This persona has allowed her to take advantage of both Cloak, and Neasa in different ways. Sal is heroic, and bold. Holding a deep concern for the safety of those around her, though mostly for Damien, who she refers to as 'the Kid'. It is not known if Salvia has based this persona on anyone in particular. Powers Salvia has all the powers of her kin though she has grown to favor Deception, Sinful Force Manipulation, and Shadow Form. The fact that a fragment of her soul exists in Damien has allowed her to enter, and leave his body as she so deems without the constant need to bring his soul into submission, for her fragment did so upon his first taste of the Elixer. She's used Deception to take on a variety of forms, from humans, serpents, and abominations, though she favors a serpentine form. She is obviously well practised as she can make use of the physiology of her chosen form. Nature of the Parchment The Ritual used to summon Salvia is perhaps still out their, hidden in some collection, gathered by some secret force. Perhaps it lies simply in a book long forgotten. The Ritual was formed by her in a deal with Mer, it allowed her to tempt mortals with immortality, only for them to become undying vessels for her use, vessels she could end at will, thus being forever at her mercy. The ritual involves archaic runes, used in the summoning. Once summoned Salvia would require mystic ingredients, such as special fruits from the East, and a silvered blade. She would combine her blood, and siphon her own spirit energy into the flask to form a near solid fragment that would take a life of it's own, something mortals would come to call the Philosopher's Stone. The mortal would then drink the potion, becoming immortal as the substance infected the body, and brought the soul into submission. This however had a catch, should the immortal be slain (say by Savior's Blade) Salvia's soul fragment would be forfeited to Mer, putting her at his not to be found Mercy. Relationships The Alchemist's Son : Damien was not a part of the contract signed between his father, though he still pays the price. She shadows him, having kept him safe for centuries out of some strange maternal instinct mixed with fear of Mer's domain. She sought to use him to replace the void left in her from loosing her own son. Death : Her opinion of this being is rapidly declining into utter hate. Hrova : Hrova is considered the father of all Tiste Hora, like her kin still in his absolute favor Salvia would follow his order without question. She does however have a silent disdain for him, [[The Evans Siblings|'Matt']]: Matt is one of the brothers that Damien befriends. Salvia has interacted with him more then his brother. Mer: Mer holds loyalty to neither Horva or Jrova and works with both. He was the first to welcome the outcast who came to Earth, making them various offers. At the time, Salvia's desire for power was strong enough for her to enter a pact with the being. During the Rise of Jal, she also spread word of Mer's offer to the other Tiste Hora on the Earth. She has refered to him as "my master." 'Elijiah: '''The Cowboy, as she calls him, is an immortal who slightly annoys her on the basis of not being subtle when addressing her presence, even if she is disguised as he can see her for what she truly is. Quotes *"Events tend to recur in cycles, coming to terms with these cycles is one of the many steps towards maturity. It is perhaps the hardest of lessons learned."'' - To Damien in the Cold Harbor Public Library * "I saw a great gate upon which read, abandon hope, all ye who enter here. Yet I know the devil is not as black as he is painted. Into the eternal darkness, into ice, into fire I dove. Look not back child, nor forward in fear, press ever onward." - While in a Nether Pit trying to urge Damien to keep heading back to his body * "Already you are seeking to make the thought easier to execute; they won't be missed, they know to much, I have to do this. These thoughts have no dilemma for me, as the logic is sound in the pursuit of self preservation." RP Status During Book III the stewardship of the character was passed onto the RPer for Damien Somerfield on an indefinite basis. Limited use was made of this privilege in the later spin-off ANAE Part 1. Her original creator Baron Joshua retains primary control over the character.Category:Immortal Category:Character Category:Damned Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages